Clouds
by MuSiC HaTs
Summary: Screams. Horns. The screech of tires. Red, blue, red, blue, red, blue. Ambulance lights. There was no one there to push him out of the way this time.


_Another oneshoooot. It will never stop. _

_Song that Inspired: Weekday (Cloudy)_

_Enjoy, yes~?_

_

* * *

_

_His head hurt._

_That was the first thought he had after his head smacked against the road, his iPod skidding across the pavement, his ear buds ripped out of his ears. Then, he heard it-the screams, the tires skidding, screeching, struggling for control, before it hit something with a strong, harsh 'thud'. _

_And then she flew past his blurred vision-a twisted version of a meteor. Her head was thrown back, eyes closed, back arched as she twisted through the air._

_It was beautiful, almost, in a twisted way; she looked like a dancer, almost, and he was waiting for her to finish her turn and land, gracefully to the ground. Instead, she hit the ground with a loud crack, skidding harshly across the pavement. He looked at her back, which was facing him, and the puddle of blood that steadily grew around her jet black hair. He tried to move towards her, to see if she would be okay…but…he couldn't move; his limbs felt weighed down, and his head was killing him…_

_He closed his eyes. In what felt like a few minutes, the ambulance arrived, and the red and blue lights flashed behind his closed eyes. _

_Red, blue. Red, blue. Over and over and over._

_And then he slipped away._

_(~)_

_**Clouds**_

_(~)_

_The c__loudy sky, it's piling on_

_Where it's going  
Does anyone know?  
_

_(~)  
_

Hazel eyes stared dimly at the pale gray clouds that overflowed in the sky. His hands gripped the edges of the bench he was sitting on (_the exact same bench that _she_ was on, no less-)_ and he grit his teeth. The sky…it was cloudy that day, too…

"_Doctor Cullen__, what is his name?"_

"_Jasper Whitlock, age twenty-two, suffering from a minor concussion-"_

A cool gust of wind pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked at the blue sky that slowly started to show, rays of sunlight gently peeking through.

_(~)_

_A wind blows and  
It's drifting away…  
(~)_

Jasper squinted at the light, covering his face with one hand, the flecks of gold in his eyes shining. His eyes unwillingly wandered over to the crosswalk (_the very same crosswalk, as well-)_ , and he saw himself from _that day_, listening to his iPod. The look on his face was listless, distracted, as he began to walk across the street, not noticing that the crosswalk sign was a bright, glaring red.

_(~)_

_...Me in that__ day (back then)  
Seeing me off…  
Stretched shadows are oozing off  
(I never reached it...)  
And it's gone...  
(~)_

He reached up, wishing he could block out the sun with his hand, the sun was too bright, too cheery; definitely not a match for the mood he was in…A gentle glow caught his peripheral vision, and Jasper turned, looking for the source of the light.

A small gold heart laid innocently on the ground, snugly pressed between the bench and the gate behind it. Curious, he reached down and gently plucked the small trinket up, the cool gold chain slipping between his fingers.

_(~)_

_That day__'s sky... It was such a sky like today…so…_

_(~)_

Under inspection, he discovered that the dull heart was a locket, and using the nail of his pointer finger, he gently pried the locket open. Inside, there was a picture of a girl and a boy, with hair the color of copper and onyx. Their identical emerald eyes shined with hidden mischief, their smiles crooked as they flashed twin peace signs. Jasper stared at the picture of the twins, his gaze focusing on the girl…he looked at the empty heart on the other side, and read the writing engraved inside:

'_Edward and Alice Masen_

_2__/27/82'_

Alice…he knew that name…he'd heard it before…long ago…and February twenty-that was-

"_You kept me waiting for a long time." She smiled at him weakly from her bed, her bandaged fingers reaching out for him-_

Jasper jerked, as though he'd just been electrocuted, the locket slipping from his numb fingers.

_(~)_

_I rememb__ered…  
Today is that girl's…  
Birthday __  
__(~)_

_It took Jasper five days to get the courage to go see her._

_When he entered the hospital, the guilt that overcame him almost brought him to his knees. Legs shaking, he hesitantly asked the receptionist if he could see her. _

Her_. Alice Masen, age twenty, suffering from a broken thigh, three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a broken cheekbone, and a severe concussion. _

_Jasper felt like he was going to vomit; it was his fault that she was here. All because he didn't look before he crossed the street. _

_It felt as though he was heading for the executioner, as he exited the elevator, and slowly walked to her room. The door was open, the soft drone of the television blending with her weak humming. Jasper's heart pounded furiously, as his knuckles softly grazed her door. Her humming stopped, and she looked up as he stepped in. The entire right side of her head was wrapped in bandages, the pure white cloth wrapped over one brilliant green eye. Her skin was littered with small cuts and bruises, the worst cut a long gash on her left cheek. In his mind's eye, Jasper saw her, flying through the air, before landing harshly onto the pavement. _

_Jasper could practically feel his guilt swirling around the room, and maybe, just maybe, she could, too. If she could, she made no attempt to show that she did; instead, she _smiled_ at him, her face practically glowing from it. "You kept me waiting a long time," she said, her voice weak, and she stretched out a bandaged hand towards him. For a moment, he stood, shocked, staring at her hand. Then, he moved, trapping her hand between his, his words stumbling over each other as Jasper tried to tell her how sorry he was, his southern accent coming through thickly in his distress. _

_Alice just waved his apologies away with her free hand._

"_It's fine," she'd told him, "it's okay. It's not your fault. Okay? Don't worry; I'll be out of here before you know it!" Staring at her smile, Jasper could almost believe her, a tiny bud of hope beginning to grow in his chest. He smiled at her faintly, "I'll hold you to it," he said softly, "and when you get out of here, I will make it up to you. No matter what you say." She laughed, the sound almost like wind chimes to him, and she squeezed his hand, her smile growing wider. Jasper left the hospital with a smile on his face and hope in his heart._

_Alice died two days later._

_(~)_

_A soliloquy_

_(~)_

Jasper chuckled bitterly, picking the locket back up, feeling the smooth gold between his fingers. "Happy Birthday to you…" he sang, his tone full of bitter resentment. She didn't even get to twenty-one, didn't get to live…all because of him.

He looked at the picture once more, at Alice's twin, and he cringed from his guilt; he took away this person's sister…somewhere, people lost a sister, a daughter, a friend…

_(~)_

_If it had passed away...  
I wish it had  
Things I'm about to forget  
Things I understood  
__(~)_

He couldn't stand to look at the locket, the guilt was too much.

With shaking fingers, he placed the locket back onto the bench, a good distance away from him. Looking up, Jasper noted, with surprise, that the sun had vanished, and the thick gray clouds had returned. The weather matched his mood again, and he smiled, thought the expression didn't reach his eyes.

_(~)_

_  
__I placed them on a scale  
A bitter smile came out_

_A thing that I had treasured the most  
I had forgotten (that's why)  
I have to hurry_

_(~)_

"I said I'd do anything to make it up to you, Alice," he spoke aloud, "but…for this…I just…I just don't know _how_." The wind blew, making the trees rustle, and the air felt cooler. Jasper drew his arms closer to himself, and shivered, "what do you want for your birthday, Alice..?" he murmured, turning back towards the locket, reaching for it.

But the locket was gone.

_(~)  
Only a__ soliloquy  
Happy birthday to you  
I wish it had passed away...  
_

_(~)_

Eyes wide, Jasper looked around frantically, thinking that maybe it had rolled off the bench, or it was in his pocket…something…

But it was gone.

Groaning in despair, he threw himself back onto the bench, running his hands through his hair, over his face. The only connection, the _last_ connection he had of Alice…and it was gone. Just like that.

Just like her.

Jasper pressed the heels of his feet against the wood and ground his forehead against his knees. He didn't know how long he sat there, wrapped up in his thoughts, his guilt, his loneliness, but when he finally looked up, the sun was just beginning to set, the clouds slightly crimson because of the sun setting behind it.

_(~)_

_Weekday, cloudy  
Same as that day  
At night snow will pile up  
(I have a feeling it will)_

_(~)_

He didn't move until it was practically dark.

Jasper slowly sat up, stumbling as he legs tingled painfully, blood quickly rushing through. It was cold now, so cold, and he shivered, pulling his jacket tight around him.

"What do you want for your birthday, Alice?" he asked again, almost expecting an answer "What do you want…?"

Tucking his hands into his pockets, Jasper began to walk, moving towards the crosswalk, his steps slow, distracted. While he walked, he began to hum softly, a nameless song, a made up lullaby.

_(~)_

_A melancholy that won't make a song  
A melody like this; I'll get laughed at  
You cannot stop  
(~)_

Jasper continued to walk, hands in his pockets, head down, humming. He paid no attention to anyone, his surroundings a dull blur. He was lost in his thoughts, each step mechanical; he didn't feel the hands, grabbing at his arms, trying to get him to stop. He didn't hear the voices, telling him to stay put, that the traffic light was changing.

He didn't see the traffic light, the walking man and the glowing red hand blinking back and forth, back and forth.

Blue and red, blue and red, blue and red; just like the ambulance lights.

Just like that day.

_(~)_

_The b__lue sign is  
Blinking…_

_(~)_

When he finally looked up, it was too late.

Screams. Horns. The loud screech of tires. And then he was flying.

No one was there to push him out of the way this time.

The locket rolled around on the bench, as though someone dropped it, before the small heart slipped from its chain and fell to the ground.

_(~)_

_It was bright. Too bright, unbearably so. He groaned, pressing his hands to his head; what did he do to get into the hospital? That had to explain the lights..._

_When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was her. Alice, bandage free, not a single scratch or bruise on her skin. Her eyes were bright, two glowing emeralds, and she smiled at him, the gesture somewhat sad. The locket around her neck shined, no longer dull and faded and he looked at it with a measure of surprise. Finally, she spoke, her voice much stronger than it was that day,_

"_You kept me waiting a long time."_

_She stretched her hand out towards him, and bashfully, shamefully, he smiled._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am"_

_Jasper reached out, and tightly clasped Alice's hand in both of his._

_

* * *

_

_Yeah...so...I was going to make Edward and Alice's birthday in June (it will be, if I decide to make another random oneshot) But...instead it's February. Hope that's okay._

_Thank you for reading~!_

_Yooo! I forgot to mention: If you read Colorful White Wall Canvas, look out for...an outake, I guess you can call it. Just wanted to let you know~_


End file.
